


Bucky's Birthday Wish

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [16]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel, Wishes, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Time-Traveling Pre-Serum Steve just dropped by to help celebrate Bucky's birthday.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Bucky's Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/51023992652/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
